1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell device and an electronic equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
A fuel cell extracts electric power by an electrochemical reaction of a fuel, and the research and development of the fuel cell have widely been performed. As a fuel to be used for an electrochemical reaction of the fuel cell, a hydrogen gas which is generated by reforming a raw fuel such as methanol with a reformer can be cited. Moreover, a fuel cell using the methanol as it is also exists.
It is considered that these fuels are normally accumulated in a detachably attachable container to a fuel cell device. Moreover, an electronic equipment capable of attaching and detaching the whole fuel cell device including a fuel container has also been considered. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publications Nos. 9-213359, 2004-213959, and 2004-265835.
Now, in order to realize a detachably attachable fuel cartridge to a fuel cell device in an electronic equipment such as a notebook-sized personal computer, it is required that an operator using the electronic equipment can freely attach and detach the fuel cartridge by a simple operation without reversing the equipment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fuel cell device capable of freely attaching and detaching a fuel cartridge by a simple operation and an electronic equipment equipped with the fuel cell device.